Assassin
credit to shura : http://www.twrpg.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=880 Pros and Cons ☼Pros Ayame have quite high dmg with all skills using in the right way, just a little lower than Sniper and Martial Artist i think - Not too hard for combo or move in and out of the combat - Can solo almost bosses with easy combo but still effective ☼Cons Just like Sniper she's got low endurance, but you can make her more tanky with gear so why we should worry about it - After the 0.09n update, her E + W combo is removed so now basicly reduce the damaged but not too much - Her skill effect can make you eye balls jumping around Items Now cuz Ayame is kinda like Sniper so i recommended you to take these: Weapon ♦Avenger (360) ♦Asmodeus, the Archdevil's Greatsword (360) *Avenger make your Ambush deal more damage, increase crit chance and skill damage so...... 1st place Helm ♦ Storm Headdress (360) ♦Horns of Destruction (360) ♦Archangel's Halo (360) * Spirit Beast is easy to kill so Storm Headdress is highly recommended. With 6% Skill Damage same with Horns of Destruction and OP passive "Critical hits invoke thunderstorm effect" and Ayame got high critical chance so this would be awesome. Armor ♦Cruoris, the Armor of Blood (360) Ring ♦Latea, Ring of Chaos (360) ♦Demonis, the Devil Lord's Ring (360) Wing ♦Wings of Fury ♦ Slayers Boots (340) ♦Corrupt Crystal Wings *Everytime you used a skill Wings of Fury will make your next attack empower with Fury so you can deal more damage to enemies. I put Slayers Boots on the second choice cuz it's got 7.5% SD higher than Wings of Fury but doesn't improve your attack after skills. Instead, it's bring you 0.2% Crit Multiplier, higher crit chance so why not? Abilities Dark Shroud Shadow Slash Perform a strong slash that hits everything in front of you. . Because of it's effect so you remember try to stack it up to 5 times, got the 25% Crit chance make your Ambush and Shadow Walk got higher critical chance Ambush Rikimaru's Blink strike, blink behind enemies and strike. If stealthed ,this skill triggers the Dark Shroud effect so it can also deal backstab damage. Everytime you use this skill when invisible, the damage dealed increase to 150%. But seem like this effect doens't work much, cuz with 5 stacks of Shadown Slash you only have 8 seconds to have 25% critical bonus, Dark Shroud take you 5 second to change into shadow mode. In 5s you can do another Shadow Slash, and if you use Shadow Walk you wasted too much damage. And yeah, this skill can be critical Shadow Walk Gives stealth, so it can be combined with backstab. One thing you have to know that after using Ambush a little extra damage will appear for Shadown Walk about 33% in 0.09n (it's increase to 50% in 0.11f3) So save your Shadow Walk till your Ambush used to get bonus dmg. Smoke Bomb Now this's the skill you use to escape form combat after spam everything thing you got. When this activated bunch of smoke come out, decrease the Dark Shroud cost time by 300%, so it's 2 seconds instead of 5 seconds in normal way. Smoke Bomb very helpful when escape cuz it's slow down enemies and make you have chance to avoid their attacks This skill can solve the problem about the 5s of Dark Shroud i had mentioned above i'll give more details later. Shadow Rush One of the coolest and powerful skills of Ayame. Dashing toward the point you selected summon 4 Shadow to attack This's the important part of combo, because after using this skill your next Shadow Slash and Ambush will be improved: - Shadow Slash will stack up to 5 stack immediately - Ambush will did more damage then normal Night Fury Perform many wave of Kage Bushin no Shuriken . Last hit slam the ground that u standing at the begining deal insane damage and it's can be critical. Alright cuz this last hit cam be critical so u try to use Night Fury after stacked 5 times of Shadow Slash COMBOS Let's work on how to make Ayame deal as much as damage she could make. There's many way to combo but for me i just have 2 type of combo: 1st: With the Night Fury is ready When starting use your Shadow Rush, now you have 4 shadow summoned your next Shadow Slash and Ambush will be improved. Then press the Shadow Slash button. Why? Cuz 4 shadow that you summoned can use Shadow Slash so when u hit Q it'll up to 5 stacks immediately. Now you got 25% extra crit form Shadow Slash hit the Night Fury skill so it's can has more chance to crit. After Night Fury finished, use Shadow Slash again than use Smoke Bomb to get the Dark Shroud effect. After that use Ambush and Shadow Walk. Remember to use Ambush before Shadow Walk to get 33% bonus damage from it. Finally Smoke Bomb will make you invisible very fast so now is your chance to get away from the enemies or you can stay for a while perform some hit and spam Shadown Slash So the keys would be : T - Q - F - Q - R - W - E 2nd: Without the Night Fury Just like the 1st Combo, in this you still use Shadow Rush to opening the fight. Instead of use Shadow Slash now we use Ambush, with 150% damage multiplier and the Dark Shroud effect, HUGE damage will came out. After that use Shadown Slash for 5% crit then hit Shadow Walk and finally is Smoke Bomb then get out. Skill Keys : T - W - Q - E - R NOTE Those move i mentioned above is for who want to solo with Bosses. I'm highly recommended to keep stacking Shadow Slash in battle when you play with friend or anyone that got TANKY hero so you can max out your damage. When you combo, some boss will do Harlem Shake that's mean you have more time to attack them. So cool right? That's everything you have to know about Ayame If there is something wrong just tell me know so i can fix it. Thank you for reading my guide Guide credits by: Shura Category:Classes